In Between
by UchihanoChidori
Summary: It's been too long, and Naruto and Sasuke can't seem to hold back on feelings they've had for years.


**A/N:** So, this is placed in canonverse, Boruto era. Because this is the kind of ending we all want at some point right? I know I'd read the whole Boruto manga if I knew it would end up like this.

Small fic based on a prompt given by a tumblr follower to spike up my inspiration to write.

I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you all enjoy it, simple and small as it may be ^^

Unbetaed.

* * *

 **In between**

The spacious living room was full of chattering people, all of whom Naruto knew, some on a deeper level, some just as acquaintances, but he was the Hokage of the village of Konoha, and as such, he would easily and happily speak to whomever addressed him. Of course, if he had to voice his feelings on the matter, it was kind of a hassle making small talk with people he barely knew, especially since he (or rather, his clones) already spent hours of his day surrounded by people.

It was Ino's birthday and, unlike all the other years, she had decided to organize a party to celebrate. If his family hadn't nagged him to attend, and Shikamaru hadn't promised to do half his desk work for the next week, by now, Naruto would surely either be stuck in his office surrounded by paperwork or completely passed out somewhere in his house after a generous glass of whiskey.

Instead, there he was. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves – women gossiping, men bragging, and children playing. Teenagers were… _somewhere_ , doing teenager things, he supposed. Whatever _that_ was, he was sure it was very different from what he had done at the same age. Kids these days had time and peace of mind to think about romance and mischief, but Naruto supposed it was better that they could enjoy these little things that his own generation didn't seem to have proper time for. Not that, back then, they had been smarter or more mature; they had just been different, and with different worries and priorities. In a way, Naruto was grateful that his children didn't have to see the same things he had.

With a sigh, Naruto took a sip on his drink and leaned back against the wall behind him, enjoying a few seconds of solitude so he could finally scan the room in search for the one person he knew to surely be as bored as he was.

He couldn't believe Sasuke had actually showed up. The guy who would come and go – sometimes without even stopping by to say hello or even visit his own family – had made the effort to go to a social event for some unfathomable reason. It was already a hassle convincing him to go to political meetings, let alone casual diners and get togethers.

However, as soon as he had showed up Sasuke had quickly been snatched away, and as much as Naruto wanted to steal him away so the two of them could socialize – preferably by themselves – he had to allow others to have a piece of the other man, too. Also, his enthusiasm upon seeing his friend would've probably been a little too obvious, so he had stayed put so he could have time to get his shit together before coming face to face with his best friend. Yes, because, even after all these years, his 'shit' was still all over the place as soon as Sasuke so much as made an appearance.

The gods help him, he felt _hot_. It was always like this – this unwanted reaction of his body whenever he and Sasuke were in the same place together.

Naruto had hoped a few alcoholic beverages would have done the trick, but somehow, he felt even more anxious as blue eyes eagerly searched for the tall and dark figure of the man he considered to be more than a mere best friend, now more than ever. Sasuke was currently the bane of his existence and it was making his life a living hell. No matter how much Naruto tried to pretend that things were the same as before, it had been years since he had felt 'normal', and years since everything around him had seemed to slowly crumble down because of Sasuke. His marriage, his position as Hokage, his role as a father… so many things felt out of place in his life because of Sasuke, or rather, because of the things Sasuke made him question and feel.

 _Finally,_ he found Sasuke standing by himself in a corner next to a window and looking out as he, too, seemed to be sipping on some clear yellowish drink. Naruto's throat ran dry as he properly took in Sasuke's casual appearance. He was wearing a pair of dark trousers that flattered his thighs, a black waist-length cloak that covered his missing arm with a simple grey sweater that hugged his torso underneath. Naruto could never understand how Sasuke could always look so effortlessly handsome when he clearly didn't give two fucks about what he was wearing.

But damn, did the guy look _good_. No one had the right to look like that nearing his forties.

Swallowing hard the lump inside his throat, Naruto made his way through the people around him towards his friend, flashing smiles left and right and excusing himself before finally finding himself standing in front of Sasuke.

He didn't expect the sudden feeling of both nervousness and excitement that assaulted him now that he was close to the other. "Fancy seeing you here," he greeted, his voice faltering a little despite his efforts, causing Sasuke's eyes to turn to him, even if the man's expression didn't change.

"Same," Sasuke replied monotonously before looking out the window once more, clearly intending to keep the conversation at that. He had to have noticed Naruto's enthusiasm. Naruto's eyes shamelessly took in Sasuke's figure, though, noticing how Sasuke's hand had tightened slightly around the glass he was holding.

Biting on his lower lip, Naruto took a deep breath through his nose. His heart started beating faster, and he willed it to calm the fuck down.

It wasn't like they hadn't spoken to each other since Sasuke had arrived to Konoha from his missions. Hell, compared to just about anyone, Naruto could brag to himself that he and Sasuke saw each other quite frequently, even if mostly outside of the village.

Still, selfish as it might be, there was always something within him that would never find it to be enough, and this wasn't related exclusively to how often they saw each other, no.

Naruto was aware that he had a physical liberty with Sasuke that he should be happy about. No matter how intimate his actions were, Sasuke would never move away, and this was saying a lot considering how untouchable the man was, even to his own family, more often than not.

However, this 'liberty' did have its own boundaries, as well. Naruto didn't know the exact moment the casual/friendly intimacy had changed between them, but somewhere in the last several years, it had, and it was becoming increasingly bothersome as a wall seemed to have been placed between them. The 'wall' was transparent, though, and through it they could see each other very clearly indeed.

Hugs had become longer and tighter, gazes had lingered, touches had become softer and more meaningful as the distance between them seemed to be closing with every passing encounter. Calls for attention had become more possessive, and their occasional bickering had brought along a new sort of rush Naruto now understood as an adult, but still didn't knew how to cope with.

Whatever this was, it was mutually understood and acknowledged, even if they had never discussed it openly, nor actively acted upon it due to factors external to themselves that they both knew needed to be respected… '-ish'.

Within those 'boundaries' they had several times found small relief in the solitude of each other's company, and even if in the purest shape of physical closeness and loving caresses, it had been nourishing, but not enough.

What Naruto had, years ago, thought to be a sexually driven hunger for the only person he truly saw as an equal had now mutated into something clearer, more complex and infinitely more troublesome. It was such a persistent feeling he knew they had long since passed the barriers of a simple attraction. Maybe because they didn't act upon it, those feelings had shown their true colours with time. For years now, Naruto had been haunted by this insufferable longing, and a thirst that was getting harder and harder to quell.

He had always known that he deeply loved his best friend, but it had taken time, and age, for him to realize the true meaning of that confusing, turbulent feeling.

Breathing around Sasuke was becoming increasingly harder. Breathing without Sasuke around was becoming just as painful.

"Stop staring," Sasuke demanded in a low voice, still without looking at him.

"I'm not!" Naruto defended between clenched teeth, feeling his cheeks instantly catch fire. "I was just…"

"You're too obvious, idiot," Sasuke berated him, now looking straight at him with his brow furrowed. "You should get away from me if you're just going to embarrass yourself."

Of course, leave it to Sasuke to be an ass towards Naruto's misery. But while Sasuke's shitty attitude pissed Naruto off to no end, it also seemed to give life to the untamed things inside of him. It also made him feel challenged, because damn it, he knew they had a thing going on and Sasuke simply couldn't be so perfectly composed that he wouldn't be affected by it.

Naruto pressed his lips together before taking a healthy swig on the drink in his hand, his eyes still firmly glued to Sasuke's cold but attentive ones. His head felt a little fuzzy all of a sudden, but he felt his body filled with an unexpected surge of energy.

"You know," Naruto started, taking a step forward so he was closer to his friend, easily within his reach so they could share body heat, but not close enough to come into direct contact. There was a lot of noise around them, so he doubted it seemed suspicious. He forced his voice to remain low but steady, so that only Sasuke could hear him, and through the motions, Sasuke's eyes followed him without even blinking. "I'm glad you came. This party is definitely more interesting with you around. At least I've got something nice to look at."

He hadn't meant to flirt, but his mouth was faster than his thoughts.

Sasuke's eyebrow quirked upwards in slight surprise. Naruto noticed his body language becoming rigid, his eyes narrowing with something sharp and dark – something that made Naruto's pants feel tighter by the second.

Sasuke downed the rest of his drink in three healthy gulps before lowering his glass. "You better stop it," he snapped. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe a little," Naruto admitted, with a small smirk. "Why? Got a problem with me complimenting you?"

Sasuke made a face, rolling his eyes, but there was definitely a pinkish hue running up towards his cheeks. "Well, I'm not drunk enough to deal with you right now," he hissed, pressing the back of his hand against Naruto's chest to push him away. "Back off."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto inquired, not budging and instead pressing himself closer. "Does me being this close to you upset you?"

"You know the answer to that," Sasuke said, with a heavy frown, being very honest in his own way because yes, Naruto _did_ know. It was clear that this was making Sasuke uncomfortable, even if he only looked a little pissed off. "Why are you being like this?"

"Because I feel like it," Naruto said, defiantly. After a pause, he added "Sasuke, I miss being alone with you."

Sasuke inhaled so sharply it was an obvious giveaway to how much those words had affected him. "You're being awfully straightforward at a very inconvenient time," he noted, his voice quiet, a little breathless, yet with a hint of amusement. There was an obvious change in his posture then, his body language dismissive to observing eyes, but also strangely open to Naruto, more relaxed. By now, Naruto knew well how to read the signs.

Still, the air around them seemed to have become hotter, muffled. Naruto knew at once that this dance was mutual, and the realization made him feel so excited he could barely contain himself. This was a sort of thrill he had only known with Sasuke, and he wouldn't change it for the world. If either he was being lured or luring Sasuke, it didn't matter because he felt like he couldn't turn away if he tried.

Everything seemed to vanish, then – the people around them, the sounds, the place – and nothing mattered anymore. He had no life, no 'external factors' right now. There was no world outside the small bubble that surrounded him and Sasuke, and damn it he was willing to push some buttons.

"And I think you're awfully pleased by it," he said, courageously pressing his chest to Sasuke's.

The other man didn't move, simply staring at him firmly, his expression having softened while his eyes seemed to have gained a fiery glow to them. "I can't deny that," Sasuke admitted easily.

Naruto felt his legs shake and his stomach churn. He almost moaned at Sasuke's confession, and he wasn't supposed to be this excited – he wasn't a fucking teenager – but he felt anxious, and honestly this proximity was amazing. "I know. This is as exciting for you as it is for me."

Sasuke had the nerve to bit down on his lower lip and not say a word. The action only served to rile Naruto up further. He was seriously having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. "Touch me," he whispered, almost pleadingly.

"I'm holding a glass, I can't," Sasuke whispered back, stating the obvious, but he shifted a little so their bodies were more intimately pressed together. Their faces were so close it definitely had to break quite a few laws of public decency.

"Can I touch _you_ , then?" Naruto boldly asked, knowing he sounded just a little too desperate, but he had stopped caring at this point.

Sasuke heaved a soft sigh, the way his breath ghosted over Naruto's lips making goose bumps run down his spine. "Naruto," Sasuke muttered, carefully. "Actions have consequences. It's because I know how much these consequences will affect you more than me that we have rules in this."

Even as he said this, Sasuke's body was restless and his heart seemed to be pounding so hard it had to be painful, and for some reason, it made an unexpected wave of affection for the man wash over Naruto.

"Maybe I stopped caring about rules and consequences?" Naruto said, shaking his head. "Or maybe I just want the consequences that come after those consequences?"

"I'm not sure you're making any sense," Sasuke breathed.

"Makes sense in my head."

In spite of himself – and even if something in the back of his brain told him that they were already in a far too compromising position already – Naruto shifted so he could use his free hand to touch the appealing curve of Sasuke's neck. They were both silent but expectant as his fingers touched the skin carefully, slowly caressing their way upwards so they were touching Sasuke's jaw, and just this alone seemed to have made Naruto's very existence catch fire. He had lost count of how many times he had caressed that same spot already, and how many times he had dreamt of feeling other unknown parts of Sasuke's inviting skin. "Damn you look fine. You make me want to lick you all over."

"I was never opposed to that," Sasuke said, almost seductively. "All you had to do was ask nicely."

Naruto knew that, but things had always seemed so strange, so frivolous, so difficult for them before. There had been so many things at stake that everything had felt like something too big to pursue. But now, with their children all grown up and the world coming to a time of peace, all those things seemed far simpler than the hell they were putting each through, and Naruto was just… tired. He had achieved everything he had ever wanted, and yet, all those things he'd been passionate about seemed to pale in comparison to how passionately he felt about _this_.

Maybe it had always been this way and they'd both been too stupid to figure it out.

He took a deep breath, trying to force his throat to work. "Sasuke, I…"

"You're going to regret this," Sasuke said, and his tone was smooth, yet almost crestfallen, as if he expected (or feared?) that his words would make Naruto realize the seriousness of his actions and would step back.

However, if anything – and not without a bit of surprise from Naruto, as well - Sasuke's words had the unexpected effect of strengthening his feelings and resolution.

Sasuke knew Naruto better than anyone else, surely, he couldn't underestimate him _now_.

Naruto would've smiled if he didn't feel so suffocated by his own feelings and his nagging libido. "The only thing I regret is not having noticed this fifteen years ago. No, I wish I'd known from the moment I first met you."

There was but a moment of silence during which they looked at each other, their breaths a little too quick and loud even to Naruto's ears. His words had hit Sasuke hard, he could feel it.

He swallowed hard, suddenly feeling his chest constrict with overwhelming emotions he had no control over, every nerve in his body excruciatingly aware of Sasuke's proximity, the tension between them so heavy they felt like magnets, their physical and emotional attraction pulling them in helplessly. And he loved every single despairing moment of it.

Naruto could swear he could feel his friend's conflicting thoughts in his own head, too.

And then, Sasuke was leaning in, slowly and cautiously, and Naruto held his breath because that was all he could do. He closed his eyes just as soft lips were firmly pressed to the corner of his mouth, his adrenaline skyrocketing at once. He felt those same lips carefully and suggestively mouthing at the spot before the tip of a tongue touched it wetly, so invitingly and challenging that there was no more room for questions or hesitation.

Naruto wasn't aware of anything else from then on. He heard a glass falling to the floor and breaking before he felt Sasuke's arm going around his neck, fingers burying themselves in his hair, and all he could do, really, was desperately turn his head to the side so his mouth could find Sasuke's expectant one.

Without a care, he allowed his own glass to fall, the smashing sound not in the slightest enough to break the spell they had immersed themselves in. His arms immediately surrounded Sasuke's shoulders in a tight hold as he pressed himself more to the receptive heat in front of him, somehow forcing them to stumble slightly until Sasuke's back was colliding with the wall behind him. Their bodies were glued together as they messily tried to adjust to each other's kissing method, and it felt more like they were inexperienced teenagers in heat rather than full grown men more than accustomed to this sort of interaction.

It was just that they weren't accustomed to _each other_ ; the novelty was too much to bear, and neither really cared. The only thing that was relevant, really, was the famished slide of their tongues devouring each other and the powerful pulse of their lust as their groins came into contact, shamelessly giving away the arousal they had both been feeling before, and it was the most satisfying feeling Naruto had felt since probably forever.

Sasuke actually moaned against his mouth, and it had to be the most beautiful and erotic sound he had ever heard in his life.

He couldn't believe he had waited years to kiss this man again; years to be able to muster up the courage to hold him like this, but it was something he wasn't letting go of, ever again. In fact, he was planning on hanging on to Sasuke starting right now. _Right now_ , he felt like he didn't want anything else, and was more than willing to leave everything behind if it meant he could feel this happy and complete for the rest of his life.

Hell, he should've purposefully kissed Sasuke when they had been kids; surely so many things would've been different for the both of them. He couldn't believe they had only kissed twice before this, and completely unintentionally.

So engrossed were they in their heated making out that they paid no mind to the knife cutting silence that had settled in the room as several sets of eyes landed upon them. As shinobi, they could both feel themselves being watched, but that irrelevant detail seemed completely frivolous and not enough reason to be on alert.

And yet, they'd been so excited they had barely taken the time to breathe, so they were forced to pull away from each other and break the kiss with a far too loud smacking noise that only seemed to fuel Naruto's desire further. He vaguely considered that he wanted an empty room and a nice steady surface ASAP.

He took a moment to exchange a look with his friend, breathing hard and feeling absolutely enticed by the way Sasuke's eyes looked at him with affection and raw want, unspoken words he expressed but that his parted lips didn't utter. Sasuke's hand clenched possessively around the hair at the back of Naruto's head and he seemed about to pull him in for another kiss when someone cleared their throat loudly, causing them both to look around them to see the flabbergasted expressions of the people in the room. Naruto noticed that not all faces were scandalized, because some looked simply inconvenienced, as if he and Sasuke could've chosen a different time and place to do this.

"Well," Kakashi's voice said from amidst the crowd. "That was awkward."

"I say fucking finally!" Sakura's voice interjected then, sounding exasperated. "I was seriously wondering when you'd stop making a fool out of us, to be honest. It's just getting exhausting at this point, you damned losers."

And, in spite of himself, Naruto could only laugh.

Really, what had he been doing all his life?

The End

REVIEW?


End file.
